1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system having a storage for storing data.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile system having a hard disk drive has been known as one system of this kind. Applications relating to such a facsimile system are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,467, 4,827,349, 4,910,785, and 4,829,385 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 06/911,779 (filed on Sep. 26, 1986), 07/267,732 (Continuation filed on Nov. 3, 1988), 06/942,208 (filed on Dec. 16, 1986) and 07/269,733 (filed on Nov. 10, 1988).
In those facsimile systems, when data is to be stored in a hard disk drive, data is temporarily stored in a semiconductor memory. After the data has been stored in the memory, it is stored into the hard disk from the memory. To this end, a semiconductor memory having a large memory capacity is required. Further, since the data is stored in the hard disk after it has been stored in the memory, a time required to store the data into the hard disk is long.